New beginnings
by theevilqueen
Summary: Season 3 from Blaine's point of view. After his transfer to McKinley, he comments on everything that happened in Glee Club. Lots of Klaine romance, New Directions drama, appearances from every member of the New Directions and the Warblers.
1. The purple piano project

**Author's note: This is my second story, I will hopefully manage to see this through. I plan 22 chapters, one for each episode of season 3. Completely Blaine's POV, because I refuse to believe that he has no personality, so I created one for him. In later chapters, I inted no character bashing, only light criticism. Also, Blaine's opinions and thoughts are completely created by my subjective and partial mind :) Anyway enjoy reading and please review!**

The purple piano project

It was 4.40 on a Monday, 5th September. I was sitting in the Lima Bean, sipping my medium drip. My first day at Dalton was over at 2, so I promised Kurt that we would meet here at 4.30. I drove over and managed to arrive in time, when I noticed Kurt's text. _„Glee Club meeting running late, sorry, I hurry as I can." „Never mind, take your time." _I texted back. So I bought a coffee and sat down. I knew Kurt would ask me the same thing he did everyday in the last three weeks. Please Blaine, could you transfer to McKinley, so we can be together? So far, I managed to avoid giving a straight answer, because I was undecided. The summer I spent with Kurt was truly wonderful, I'm head over heels for him, there are no words to express how I feel. Looking back, I couldn't imagine that I hadn't noticed before, how amazing Kurt is. Nevertheless when he first asked me in June if I would want to change schools, my first reaction was „Not a chance in hell" (I was clever enough not to say this out loud, because Kurt is very sensitive to all kinds of said or implied criticisms concerning himself or the things he likes). But he slowly increased the pressure. At first he only asked me once a week, than twice and by the end of August, he did it every day.

To be honest, I don't really want to transfer, because I love Dalton. The last two years I spent there have been wonderful. I feel really comfortable there, and after all I'm the lead soloist of the Warblers, so I imagine it would be a great disadvantage for them if they lost me (and I hope they would miss me too). Also, I have to confess that I don't like being thrown into new surroundings, it's really difficult for me to get used to new people. I like being liked, but it's hard to get people to like me. In the Warblers I was basically always the center of attention. I knew that the guys respect me and my decisions. Plus, after my disastrous experiences with public school, I really didn't desire to go back and relive all the bullying.

My train of thought was interrupted when Kurt arrived with a cup of coffee in his hand. _„Hey, sorry I'm late." _he said, sitting down in front of me. _„No problem." _I answered. We gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek, after I made sure nobody was looking. I knew Kurt would want more, he just doesn't try, out of respect for me. I remember on our first real date when we went to a movie. We had to wait so we sat on a bench. I had a book with me and, to pass the time, I started to read it out loud, while Kurt rested his head on my shoulder. I became immediately strained, not by the gesture, but because people already started giving us strange looks. Kurt noticed my discomfort, so he stopped doing it. We talked about our PDA at lenght after the movie and agreed that the touchy-feely stuff only goes in private. When we danced at prom, it was huge for me, and I have to admit I was truly scared, but in the end, it was worth it. I admire how Kurt says that we shouldn't hide and we deserve to show our affection in public just like the straight couples. After what he'd been through, in his place I would have never dared to even think about showing my emotions so openly. Well, my boyfriend is a real fierce fighter, I am so proud of him.

„_You're quiet."_ I said to Kurt. _„No, I'm being passive-aggressive." _he answered. I had to smile at that. I just love Kurt's grand vocabulary. My boyfriend always complains how dramatic and larger-than-life Rachel Berry is, but in my opinion he's not short on attitude himself. After teasing each other with being each other's competitions at Sectionals, Kurt said _„I just want my senior year to be magic. That's why I want to spend every minute of every day with you." _This touched me greatly, so I promised myself I would make a decision by next week.

It took 2 days to convince my father to let me transfer. I understood his anger because the tuition has already been paid for my semester at Dalton and it's only 50% refundable. He kept repeating that although we don't have to count pennies, still we don't throw money away like this. Also my parents were worried about me getting back to public school. _„Remember what happened three years ago, Blaine" _said my father _„You want to go through that again?" _At this point my mother interrupted him and supported my case. I talked to her, confessed that my love for Kurt demands this sacrifice. Thankfully, she understood. And I can always come back to Dalton if things don't turn out well.

On Friday, my last official day at Dalton, I went to Warblers practice. So far I only told my roommate, Trent that I'm leaving. I made him swear not to tell anyone. _„Guys, can I have everybody's attention?"_ I shouted. Without Wes in the council, it was much harder to make everybody focus. _„I have to tell you something. From Monday I no longer attend Dalton." „You're not serious right? _Nick interrupted me. „_I'm really sorry guys." _I said _„I don't want to disappoint you all, it's just…I have to do this for Kurt."_ I felt incredibly guilty. I mean, these guys are my friends, they welcomed me and stuck by me after the worst year of my life. I realized I'm so selfish. But the dice has been cast, so I have to do this. _„I cannot believe" _I heard Jeff say _„we lose our best singers. First Kurt, now you. It's just depressing." „I'm really really sorry, but please guys understand that this is really important to me. I hope you can forgive me, because I feel like I stabbed you in the back. I wouldn't want any hard feelings between us." _I felt like crying. I'm quite ashamed of this, but I'm really emotional, although I try to hide it. _„Don't worry Blaine, we still love you."_ that was Trent. He hugged me, and the others followed suit. I was overwhelmed and touched, I had them promise me that we still stay friends, no matter what happens.

On Monday I couldn't wait to get to McKinley. I kept my transfer secret from Kurt, hoping to surprise him. The best thing about this change, beside being with Kurt, is that I get to wear my street clothes to school again. That hasn't happened for a long time. I created my own style when I was five. One of my first memories is that one day after I wore an extension cord as a belt, my parents sais they had eough and took me shopping to choose whatever clothes I liked. As I was walking down the aisles in the department store I saw a teddy bear wearing a bowtie and I immediately exclaimed to my father that I wanted one just like that. There weren't any bowties in the kids section so we had to look for them for 20 minutes, because the store was so huge. In the end I got a blue shirt with a black bowtie. The next day my brother Cooper wanted to take me to the playground, so I put on my new clothes. When he saw me he said that I dressed like Grandpa on a Sunday brunch. To this day I dress like that. I love bright colours, bowties and I hate to wear socks, they are just not comfortable. I call my style dapper gentleman. After all, I try to behave like one. At my last public school they called me fake, and everybody thought it was an act, but that's my natural self. I love to be polite to people, open doors for them, carry their bags, etc. I think that's what makes me so likeable.

When I revealed to Kurt that I transferred, he was so happy I was reassured that I made the right decision. To be honest, the new school was exciting, and Kurt's beautiful smile made it all worth for me. I knew that I just have to join New Directions. After my involvement with the Warblers, I am an experienced performer, and I believe I would be a great addition to the club, because I don't think they have a real tenor. So I spent all weekend preparing my audition piece. I chose It's not unusual by Tom Jones. Judging by the lyrics it could be my personal anthem, and I really wanted to show my talent.

In my opinion my song was a tremendous success. I love to perform for crowds, so I sang in the courtyard in the lunchbreak in front of the whole school, but naturally, I performed it for Kurt, and him only. The cheerleaders joined me halfway through the number, so it became absolutely spectacular. And I could swear Santana Lopez was flirting with me. Too bad I'm not on her team. At the end of the song a piano caught fire. I was scared, because clearly this was no accident, and vandalism like that was never an issue at Dalton. Also, corrupting my contenment, I felt that some members of the New Directions blame me for the incident, but of course I had nothing to do with it. I told this to Kurt ten times that day. He just laughed and said he knew that already.

„_So, how do you feel about your first day, Blaine?"_ My boyfriend asked me as we entered his house. We agreed that I would come over and we talk about everything that happened. _„I thought it was great" _I answered_ „although I don't really know what the guys in Glee Club think of me. I mean I never expected that I would be everyone's best friend by the first practice, but you know… by the way in McKinley do people just set pianos on fire for fun? I mean Santana and those girls could have gotten like expelled or suspended." _I stopped speaking and looked at Kurt. _„Well, I assure you, arson is not that common in McKinley" _he winked at me _„and don't worry about the guys in G_lee_"_ he said _„they never accept new people easily. Especially as gorgeous ones as you." _I blushed at that and we kissed each other. _„You're the best, Mr. Hummel" _I teased and that one made Kurt giggle. _„But still"_ I said, turning the conversation serious again _„what I haven't understood at all was Finn's behaviour. He was so friendly with me in the summer, I don't know what I did wrong since then." _In July I spent two weeks with the Hudson-Hummels when I joined them on holiday in Canada. As Kurt put it, this was the make up honeymoon for his father and Carole. Kurt, Finn and I wanted them to have as much time together as possible, so the three of us went separate ways. I remember some days Finn and I just walked behind Kurt, holding the bags while he was shopping. We talked a lot, discovered mutual interests like football. That's why I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was so cold to me today. _„Don't pay attention to him" _Kurt said to me _„Finn has these phases when he acts like a jerk, but it will pass. He will eventually realize he was wrong. He always does." „Okay, I guess I can put up with it for a couple of weeks. But what do you think, wasn't it too much, volunteering for booty camp?" _I asked. _„I think it was reasonable" _said Kurt _„after all you need to get used to the group dynamic, and I can spend even more time with you." _I felt so good after he said that._ „But enough of this. Let's go and practice the song."_ Kurt grabbed my hand, we went down to the garage, and started learning choreography.

At the end of the week, I participated in the first group number of the year. It was my real Glee Club debut. Although I haven't got a solo, it was still fantastic. You can't stop the beat from Hairspray is a very difficult song, dancing and singing those incredibly fast lyrics was quite the task, even for me. When we finished I could hardly catch my breath. _„Hey Blaine, how did you like your first group performance in Glee Club?" _Artie asked me. _„Loved it" _I answered _„but, man, it was a workout. I think I lost three pounds during that choreography."_ They laughed at that, so in the end I was convinced that with good work I will manage to find my way in this school.


	2. I am unicorn

**Author's note: Here's chapter two inspired by the I am unicorn episode. Lot of Blaine thinking, auditions for West Side Story, and also Klaine drama. There is some criticism and opinions about a few characters, but I don't intend to bash any of them. Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer (because I forgot that one in the last chapter): I unfortunately don't own Glee or any of the characters, but I do own my Blaine's thoughts :)  
**

I am unicorn

It's week number two in McKinley High. And it began with the best news ever: We are having a school musical! Moreover, it's West Side Story, which is my favourite, because the songs are catchy, the story is beautiful, yet tragic and I'm perfect for the male lead. I have to confess that so far I've never been in a musical. Unless I count a nativity play which I starred in when I was in second grade. I got my first solo then. Dalton's only musical extra credit was the Warblers, although I guess in an all-boys boarding school, the selection of appropriate musicals would be rather limited. I still remember when I proposed a song from Rent to a competiton. Needless to say, it wasn't approved.

Back to my original point, West Side Story is a big deal. Auditions begin next week, I have yet to think of a song I should sing. If I'm auditioning for the lead, a Tony solo would be most appropriate. I was thinking of the song Maria. It's the most epic song in the entire musical, with that one I could truly amaze the directors. I need a lot of practice though, because those high notes don't come easily. Until then, I'm busy with homework and booty camp. Mr. Schue and Mike surely make us work. After the first session, I was so exhausted I doubted I would be able to get up the next day. But I gotta admit our group really needs to get into shape. I mean not everyone could dance like a champion, but in New Directions, most people have two left feet. I remember last year's regionals, they beat us, Warblers with vocals, but their whole choreography consisted of walking on the stage. Of course Mike and Brittany are great, but unfortunately Santana, who was above average, has quit, and the rest is just….not very good, if I want to put it nicely. Though Tina and Quinn are not that bad, and Kurt is okay, but he's just forcing that shoulder move too much. But I don't think Rachel is as good as she thinks herself to be, Mercedes is the laziest person I have ever seen, Puck dances like a hunter searching for his prey, it's actually quite scary, and Finn…oh my god, that guy has no rythm at all, and I'm surprised at that because he's a drummer. I would have supposed it's natural for musicians to be good dancers. Nevertheless, if I would want to put myself in this, I would say I'm not as good as Mike, but I'm better than everyone else. However I still frequent booty camp, because it's a great way to connect to my fellow Glee clubbers, and so far I don't feel like they warmed up to me that much. But it's early days, so I'm not giving up.

Wednesday afternoon, in booty camp I was talking to Kurt. He wants to audition for Tony too, and when I heard that, I started to doubt myself. I know that in high school it's only logical that in every kind of extracurricular activity, students from higher grades come first. I'm just a junior and Kurt's a senior, so he should get the role, but I feel like I'm too enthusiastic and too driven to not even try for it. On the other hand I really don't want to go up against Kurt for several reasons: as I mentioned, he's in a higher grade, he has more right by social convention. Also he hardly ever gets a solo because Mr. Schue keeps forcing Finn in the foreground, and has no idea how to showcase Kurt. My main reason however is that Kurt is simply better than me at this. He's got wider range and better acting skills, and quite frankly, he's born to be in musical theater, he's just a natural. So I think that he would beat me fair and square if we auditioned for the same role. I helped him to prepare for his own audition, and I have to say, his song is simply fantastic. I was breathless after he first performed the final version and clapped until my hands hurt. I guess I still have time to think about which role I want to audition for, so I postponed my decision.

Next week, preparations began for the musical. Beside the auditions, there are tons of thing to be done, like making sets, buying costumes, advertising etc. I volunteered for setmaking, because I wanted to be useful. I was working behind the scenes when the audition process started. First up was Rachel, and she was dazzling. I think I might have to revoke the criticism I concluded about her at dance rehersal, because she's undoubtedly an amazing and talented performer. In my opinion she would be the perfect Maria. Then it was Kurt's turn. He was as perfect and as breathtaking as I expected him to be and it seemed that our directors shared my point of view. Ms. Pillsbury was especially supportive. It wasn't until later that week, when Kurt told me he eavesdropped on the directors and heard that they doubted if he was masculine enough for the role. He was desperate and apart from all the musical drama, he had enough on his plate already, because he decided to run for senior class president too, which I thought was an awesome idea. Kurt can be great a role model and inspiration if he gets elected. Brittany offered to help him in his campaign, but I saw the posters she hung up in the school, and they look like an incredibly gay nightmare. No wonder, after seeing those, coach Beiste said that Kurt and I quote „_didn't excite her lady parts"_ (although I think that comment is still rude, true or not).

Friday was, in my opinion, the biggest trainwreck and humiliation I have ever seen. Kurt decided to take action and show Artie, Ms. Pillsbury and coach Beiste that he was actually a viable choice for Tony. He performed a scene from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, with Rachel's help. I wasn't there when disaster stroke, I just got a call from Kurt that afternoon, asking me if he could come over to my house. I said yes, of course. When he arrived he was crying so hard, I barely succeeded to convince him to tell me what's wrong. It turns out everyone had started laughing at his performance, and didn't stop even after Kurt began to cry. When I heard that, I felt like I want to kick someone (and by someone I mean either Rachel or one of the directors). Seriously, how could they do that? It's like the cheapest thing to laugh at somebody during a performance. I bet they don't even realize how upset they made Kurt. My boyfriend was so crushed that he cried for two hours and said he did not want to face school the next day, he would rather go into witness protection to get away from all the humiliation. That night, neither of us had slept, instead we talked and talked for hours, as I was trying to calm Kurt down and reassure him that he was still a great performer.

I prepared a plan over the weekend. On Monday I will personally go to each person who was there that day, and somehow persuade them to apologize to Kurt. First one I approached was Artie. _„You realize how hurtful it was what you did?" _I asked him. _„Look, dude, I'm sorry about that, but couldn't help it, cause it was so funny." „Really? Well it wasn't funny for Kurt. I mean how would you feel if someone laughed at you because you can't dance, just roll with your wheelchair? _I admit that was a cruel thing to say, but I wanted to make Artie understand the seriousness of the situation. Artie seemed to be affected by my words. _„Okay, I apologize, I shouldn't have done that." _he said. _„It's not me you need to apologize to."_ I answered, and I left him to think.

My next target was Rachel. _„Come on Rachel, you're his best friend, and also as a fellow performer I know you would hate it, had it happened to you."_ _„Look Blaine, I didn't mean it, but everybody else was laughing, I just couldn't resist."_ she said. _„That's your excuse? Others do it, so you do it too? Please just tell Kurt that you're sorry. It would mean a lot to him."_ To her credit I saw guilt in Rachel's eyes. _„Just so you know, _she said _„I was about to tell him that I'm sorry." „Great, thanks."_ I said, already thinking about my next move. I delt with the easy ones first. I mean, Artie is a 17-year-old kid, so he probably really has not even understood how wrong he was. And Rachel is just Rachel. Her entire world is centered around herself, so I suppose she too has not thought about the consequences of her actions. And I can truly relate to that because I'm the same kind of person.

In my experience, getting adults to admit that they're wrong is one of the toughest thing a teenager could do. I remember countless times when I fought with my parents to make them realize that I was right and they weren't. It's even more difficult if I'm faced with a teacher. I have to be critical yet respectful, because I really don't want to get suspended or worse, expelled. That would just be an unbelievable shame and also, I would never hear the end of it at home. Nevertheless, after gym class, I deliberately overstayed on the field in order to be alone with coach Beiste. When it was just the two of us I said _„Coach, I really need to talk to you." „What is it, Anderson? I hope you're telling me you're gonna work harder or else…." „It's not that, coach, although believe me I'm trying really hard, _(point of order here: I'm really trying, I just can't help that I'm a klutz, and everybody is bigger than me. I like to watch games not to play them) _but it's Kurt. With respect I think that your reaction to his performance on Friday really hurt him." „What do you mean by that?" _she asked me. _„It's just that he's really sensitive about that whole him being the effeminate type of gay thing. And I think you of all people can relate to that, I mean you look like…how you look like, so I imagine it was tough for you growing up, dealing with that." _I really hoped it wasn't too much. Also, looking back, the way I put it was really weird. But her face just darkened. _„You can go now." _With that she sent me away, but I could swear she was crying.

In the afternoon I asked for an appointment with Ms. Pillsbury. I was really dissapointed by her, because she's the guidance counsellor, she's supposed to help us. Getting laughed at by her is like being ridiculed by my own mother. _„I'm surprised to see you here, Blaine" _she said when I walked in her office _„I thought you fit in rightaway in this school." „I didn't come because I have a problem. I came because of_ _Kurt." _She looked a little guilty after I said that. _„I just wanted to tell you" _I continued _„that he was really upset about what happened. He started to doubt himself as a performer, and I'm really worried about him. You know last week he and Rachel went to that NYADA mixer, and it was a great blow for him. I think he feels he's not special anymore." „I know what you mean" _ she answered _„and I want to tell you that I have already asked Kurt to come to me today. I expect him any second now, and I want to discuss this with him. Is that okay, Blaine?" „Yeah, thank you, Ms. Pillsbury, it's awesome." „ I guess I see you this week at your audition." „Of course, thanks again, bye." _I left, walking on cloud nine. Mission completed.

Thursday was my audition day. In the end I wrote Bernardo, Officer Krupke or any of the Jets on my audition form. I guess now Kurt is the only choice for Tony. But I'm happy with that, because he deserves it. I will get my chance to shine next year. However, I still sang a Tony solo as my audition piece, Something's coming. I don't want to sound cocky, but I think I killed it. The directors also seemed to think so, because Artie asked _„You only wrote Bernardo on your audition form, you're not interested in anything else?" „Yeah, I mean that or Officer Krupke, either is good for me."_ I answered. _„I see." _Artie said _„but would you mind reading for Tony?" _I hesitated at that. My dream role has just been offered to me on a plate. _„Well, I think I could do that." _I guess it just means that I'm a candidate, so it's not like I'm taking the role from Kurt. Then I saw him. He was sitting on the stairs, probably sneaked in only to watch me. He stood up and exited silently, with the pose I knew was complete and utter defeat. _„Wait, Kurt!" _I shouted and ran after him but by the time I got to the door, he had disappeared. I just stood there, feeling as guilty as I have never felt in my entire life. I started to cry, because I probably just destroyed the relationship that mattered to me the most.

**A/N: Cliffhanger at the end! Hang in there with me, because more drama is coming in the next chapter! Also please, review!**


	3. Asian F

**Author's note: So I'm back with a new chapter! Still lots of Klaine (as always), but features other ND members as well. Beginnings of Blaine/Mike friendship. **

**Whitenightshadows, thank you for your great reviews, I appreciate them, please keep writing more :)  
**

**Again I don't own Glee although I wish I would.**

Asian F

After my vocally successful, yet relationship-wise disastrous audition, I went home alone. Usually Kurt takes me, because lame as it may be, I can't drive. I know it might be surprising but that's just the way it is. I never felt the need to learn, simply because I was boarding at Dalton, I hardly ever went home at the weekends and if I needed a ride, someone always offered it to me. Although when I was sixteen, my father bought an old and broken Chevy for me, and we rebuilt it together in the summer. However on our first driving lesson, he wouldn't stop critisicing my driving, even though I just started to practice. So I got angry and nervous, long story short, I managed to crash the car into a lamp post, two miles away from our home. There were no driving lessons after that, not that I even dared to ask. Anyway, I had to take the bus today, which I never do, because it's dirty and I can't really stand the crowd. Minor disadvantage about transferring into McKinley, that I now live more than an hour away from school. Usually my mother takes me in the morning, and I come home with Kurt and, reward for his driving services, Kurt stays to dinner. Well, obviously not today. My trip home was really uncomfortable, because I hardly had money for the ticket, the bus was full and smelled like a meat factory. I finally managed to shove myself into a tiny space in the back, next to an open window. Then I realized, this shouldn't have happened, if I had any other friends beside Kurt. Because I have to admit to myself, that not only I screwed up my relationship, I failed finding any kind of companionship in McKinley. It seems like the members of New Directions don't really want to include me. If they organize a party or a fieldtrip or anything else, they just invite Kurt, who extends his invitation to me. And when we're there, they don't really talk to me. Only Kurt asks my opinion about things. I don't understand why this is happening. I'm nice to everyone, I have so many ideas about how we can be better performers, I volunteer for every extra task I can find. In Dalton I didn't have this problem. There, if I suggested something, the Warblers accepted it. Everybody liked me. Now I'm just lonely and miss my old school terribly. Tears started to come into my eyes, but I stopped myself from crying, because people started to stare.

When I got home, I called Kurt, but it went to voicemail. I left him a message saying _„Hi Kurt, it's Blaine. I'm really really really sorry about today. Can we talk about it? Please call me back. Really please. Bye. And I love you." _After that I just lied on my bed waiting for Kurt to call, but it never happened. Then I heard my mother calling me from downstairs _„Blaine, can you come down? I need a little help with dinner."_ I went down to the kitchen. She made me peel potatoes. _„Blaine, sweetheart, is everything okay?" _she asked _„you look like you want to cry. Did somebody hurt you at school?" _That was the last drop, I broke down and started crying like a baby. Between sobs I managed to say _„I'm so stupid, Mom. I screwed up with Kurt so bad. And everybody hates me." „I'm sure you're exaggarating, sweetie. Just tell me what happened." _So I told her everything, the auditions, how Kurt doesn't talk to me, and how everybody in Glee Club pretend I don't exist. _„See the problem now, Mom? No matter how hard I try, they don't like me, and I'm frustrated all the time, trying to figure out why." _I finished. _„Alright, Blaine, I think you are a little too dramatic about this" _my mother answered _„Now first, about Kurt_: _you hurt him and he's obviously mad at you, but apologize to him tomorrow. There are fights in every relationship. Yours are not perfect either, but if you talk about your problems, that will help. Second: I don't think those kids all hate you, Blaine. Just give them some time and maybe stop trying so hard. Just be yourself and they will see how great you are. And don't be so desperate, because not everybody has to and will like you. And don't try to make them." „But in Dalton it was so easy." „I know but you're not in Dalton now. Public school is different, you need time to get used to it. And don't worry about Kurt. He made a wrong decision, because he was sad, but if you tell him how you feel, I'm sure he will forgive you."_ This talk with my mother calmed me down. I couldn't wait for Friday to make things right with Kurt. It's not worth risking our relationship over a musical.

Unfortunately the next day Kurt didn't come to school. I approached Finn and asked him what's going on, but he shaked me off with _„He's not feeling well, but I'm busy so please stop asking me." _I guess Finn will be one of the people who will never really like me. But I'm okay with that now. Instead of overthinking his behaviour, I called Kurt again and this time he picked up. _„Hey, it's me. Finn said you were sick, and I wanted to ask how you feel." „Hi" _he said _„I'm better now. But thanks for asking." _He prepared to hang up so I quickly interrupted him _„Wait, Kurt, don't go yet. I just want to say that I meant those voicemails and messages I left to you. I'm really sorry about yesterday. Can I come over today? I miss you." „No, please, don't." _he said. I was taken aback. _„Blaine, calm down, I'm not mad at you. I just need time to think. Let's talk on Monday okay?" „Alright, see you then." _ I hung up, not knowing what to think. I guess I find out our fate on Monday.

In the meantime, another drama stirred up the New Directions. The rivalry between Mercedes and Rachel for the role of Maria reached its peak. I heard Mercedes audition, and it was really good, although I think it's not really fair to sing contemporary pop song to a musical audition. I mean how can the directors know that she's good enough in musical theatre? They can't really compare her to Rachel this way. Nevertheless, there is some tough competition, so both of them were called back for next week. Also I heard at Glee practice that Mercedes is having problems at booty camp recently (I don't have to go there anymore, Mr. Schue excused me). She's late, she talks back to Mr. Schue and she doesn't do the moves correctly. Although I have doubts as to whether these accusations are actually true, because they came from Santana, who has, to my surprise, returned to the club. However there might be some truth in her words. I mean, Mercedes is really talented, her voice is out of this world, but she's not a real team player. I completely agreed when Mercedes herself said that she was the kind of performer who stands in the middle while the others dance around her. And although it looks good, it's not enough to win Nationals. In my experience judges appreciate more dinamic songs with big vocals but equal amount of dancing in them. Though I have to add here, that most great soloists are not real team players. Rachel isn't, Santana isn't, I'm not. The only exception from that rule could be Kurt.

My weekend passed really slowly. I was so agitated about Kurt and me, that I couldn't sleep. I stopped myself from calling him, but I have written on my Facebook wall _„Blaine Anderson hopes Kurt Hummel feels better now, and wishes him the best." _He liked it. Even gave me a smiley. So when Monday came, I actually rushed to school. I didn't see Kurt in the morning, but as I walked to third period, Science, Kurt appeared in front of me. He gave me flowers and implied he eavesdropped on the directors again, and heard that I got the part. I so wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't do it in the stairwell, so we sneaked into an empty classroom, and started making out. It was awesome. We finished when the bell rang. Kurt accompanied me to class. _„You know Blaine, I have to tell you that by the time I got home on Thursday, I wasn't mad at you, only at myself. My biggest weakness has been pointed out to me, and it doesn't feel good. Plus, I don't know if you've heard, but Brittany entered the presidential race. She even organized a power demonstration today to frighten me. To be honest, she succeeded. She champions female emancipation, girl power, you know…" „Kurt, you shouldn't be afraid" _I answered _„you just need to show the school that you can make a difference. As for your biggest weakness, yes, you're little effeminate, but who cares? I don't, that's for sure. In fact I love it. I hope you don't change, because you're really special to me." „You're sweet, Blaine. But you know what's funny? My dad said the exact same thing to me." „And he was so right." _I said as we reached the classroom. I was late, so the corridor was empty. I stole a quick kiss from Kurt, which totally made my day.

In the evening, I was practising dance steps in my room, when Kurt called me. _„Hey what's up?" _I asked. _„You won't believe what just happened. I think, I don't either." „So don't make me wait, tell me." „Mercedes has just quit Glee Club!" „You're kidding right?" _I was horrified. If that's really true, we just lost one of our best singers. _„Not kidding at all." „But how did it happen?" „Well, we were at booty camp" _Kurt started the story _„and we had to do this really difficult move, the Spidermaker or what, I don't really remember, when.." „Yeah, it's the Widowmaker" _I interrupted _„it's when you have to squat and then…" „Blaine, honey, I'm trying to tell the story.." „Oh, sorry. Go on, please." „So everyone was trying, and eventually even Finn managed to do it. Mercedes really struggled, then she claimed she felt sick, so she stopped. Mr. Schue got mad, he wanted to make her continue, but Mercedes started shouting at him, accused him of picking on her and favorizing Rachel. She was really mad. So when she wanted to leave, Mr. Schue said that if she walked out the door, she's out of Glee Club. But she really left, which means she's quit. For good." „How can she do this?" _I said with disbelief _„she knows that we need her. I know it's sometimes hard to take criticism, but still." „I think both sides were at_ _fault here" _Kurt answered _„I mean Mercedes can be really hard to handle, but to be fair, Mr. Schue was really kind of picking on her last week. I tried to talk to her since practice, but she doesn't pick up the phone. Anyway I just wanted you to know." „Yes, thanks for calling. Goodnight. Love you" „Love you too, bye Blaine." _With that he hung up. I went to bed really disturbed that night. I kept thinking about what we're going to do at Sectionals without Mercedes, but I just couldn't find te answer.

The next day, I arrived early to Glee Club. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one. I already found Mike sitting in the choir room. He looked upset, and I couldn't see Tina anywhere, which was strange, because usually they are unseparable. Although I never really talked to him before, I thought it couldn't hurt to ask what's wrong, so I sat beside him. _„Hi, Mike" _I started _„you okay? Where's Tina? Are you okay? Sorry, I already said that." „It's just a family thing" _he said _„and we fought about it with Tina." „What is it?" _I asked _„you can tell me. I mean maybe I can help. Obvously not with the girl trouble, but with the other one." _I laughed nervously. Oh my god that's embarrasing. But he smiled at that, so it's a small success. _„It's just.._" he said _„that I auditioned for Riff in the musical, you know. You've seen it right?" „No, sorry, I was busy with school stuff" _(in fact I was in the janitor's closet, making out with Kurt to cheer him up, but I figured if Mike has relationship troubles it might not the best idea to tell him how happy I am with Kurt) _„but please, really do tell what's wrong." _I reassured him. _„So as I prepared for my audition, _Mike continued _„my grades started to drop, so my dad came to the school, began fussing, and now basically asks me to quit performing, because I don't need it for university admission. And Tina, of course, says that I should follow my dream and dance, but she doesn't understand how hard it is to go against my dad's wishes. My mom supports me, but I don't think that's enough." „And what do you want?" _I asked him _„What do you mean by that?" _he seemed surprised. _„I meant what do you want more, to perform or to be…what your dad wants you to be?" „I want to dance, for sure. That's my dream. It's hard work, but I enjoy it so much." „Well to be honest I don't really know what to do. I mean the obvious answer is to follow your dream, because I've seen you dancing, I know you can make it, but it's hard to cross your parents. Believe me, I've been there." _As I said this, a brilliant idea popped into my head. _„You know what, Mike? I can ask my dad to speak to yours. He used to be really against me performing, because my brother does it too, and I think he just wanted me to be average, but my brother and I managed to convince him otherwise, and now he's okay with it. So he can go to your dad and tell him that if a kid is truly talented like you or me, then they should let our gift unfold." _I was really enthusiastic by then. _„So what do you say?" „Wow, Blaine, that's really nice of you. I never thought I could talk to you about this. Although I don't think I take your offer, I know now what to say to my father. So thanks." _He offered me a fistbump, I took it and I was blown away. _„Well, I'm here to help anytime."_ I said, smiling_. _We had to stop talking, because everyone else came in and practice started. At the end of the lesson, Mike came to me again. _„Blaine, I forgot to mention, I invited Artie to play video games at our house on Friday, you wanna come?" „Sure, count me in." _I answered. Finally, I thought, I start to be the part of New Directions.

This week still wasn't over yet. On Thursday was the Rachel vs. Mercedes diva-off/callback, or as Kurt called it „clash of the Titans". They both sang Out here on my own from Fame. I have to confess, I couldn't decide who was better. I guess it's in the directors' hands now. Later that day, I was sitting in the library. I waited for Kurt for our study session. When he appeared, he seemed extremely angry. _„Kurt, you look upset, what's wrong?" „You know what she has just done now?" _he asked me. _„No, I was hoping you would tell me. Are you talking about Mercedes?" _I answered. _„No, it's Rachel. She has this crazy idea, that Mercedes was better than her at the callback, so she must do something else to get into NYADA. So she too is running for senior class president." „I'm sure you'll still win. I do believe people will see sense." „No, Blaine, you don't understand. I lost so much this week. And my best friend just stabbed me in the back." „Look, you know Rachel, she'll realize she made a mistake." _Okay, who am I kidding, that's never going too happen. She's all about ego. _„Correction. You will beat her_ _in a fair election." _Even though I said that, Kurt looked even more desperate. Apparently I suck at pep talk. _„Let's just study something" _Kurt finally said _„at least that way I don't have to think about all the drama."_

The big group number at the end of the week was everything but joyful. Mercedes left, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany are not talking to each other, and Mr. Schue was also gloomier than usual, because he had some family problems. On the bright side, the castlist went up today and I am officially Tony. Rachel is my Maria (I first thought that she won the diva off, but I heard from Mike, who heard from Artie, that they were both chosen, and Mercedes refused to accept that. To some extent, I can agree with her. I mean I'm only here for a month, but even I see how everyone in New Directions lives in Rachel's shadow, so I think I admire Mercedes for what she did, although I would have never done that myself. My rule is to never ever refuse the spotlight). Plus, even though she got the part, Rachel did not withdraw from the presidential race. Kurt is so pissed, he started to make a voodoo doll, which suspiciously looks like Rachel. Back to the castlist, Mike is Riff, no surprise there, Santana is Anita, again I'm not surprised, but then, Kurt is Officer Krupke. Now, I have seen Kurt's face when he looked at that list, and frankly he looked destroyed. He got the only non-singing, non-dancing role in the musical, which in my opinion, is appalling. Although Artie said to me that they were going to rewrite the character a little, to make it funnier. Nevertheless, after such a depressing and heavy week, everyone needs a little cheering up, so I decided to prepare a really fun song for next week. That way I can practice for Sectionals, but I can also help my fellow Glee Club members and my boyfriend see that everything's not completely lost yet. Especially not, if it's up to me.

**A/N: What do you think the song will be? It's obvious :) Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Pot o' gold

**Author's Note: My latest chapter, inspired by Pot o' Gold. It's a little shorter than usual, but the next one will compensate :) Not so much Klaine, more Blaine and friends, but still enjoy!**

Pot o' gold

It's Monday and I already feel like crap. I knew that after 2 years at Dalton, public school was probably going to suck. I remember some things that happened at my last school. For some reason the fact that I had my own style and dressed elegantly made people think that I'm gay, even before I came out. Of course they were right, but I wonder how those kids feel, who simply have fashion sense but are not gay. I bet it's even worse for them, because they are taunted by mistake. What I'm really thinking about is that when I came to McKinley I counted for the same treatment. Surprisingly, I wasn't bullied by the student body. They threw rude and homophobic comments at me sometimes, but it wasn't unusual, because I don't make a secret about being gay. I mean I don't advertise it, but I figure people just know by looking at me. So, to my surprise, McKinley has actually evolved, because the violence stopped. Compared to how Kurt described the school during his junior year with the endless slushies, swirlies, dumpster tosses and threats, this seems like paradise. In fact, the one person who consequently brings me down, is part of the Glee Club, one of our so called friends. Yes, I'm talking about Finn. I recall Kurt saying that Finn has these phases, when he acts like a jerk, but if he gets to know me, he will change. That's why I tried to get into his good graces, help and support him, but so far my efforts have been in vain, and I'm starting to get tired. Today at Glee practice the atmosphere was already terrible beacuse of Mercedes' departure. Mr. Schue tried to cheer us up, and I joined him by saying that with the Warblers we had to deal with such problems, so I have experience in the subject. In a moment Finn interrupted me with simultaneously insulting me, my clothes, Dalton and the Warblers. I retorted, but nobody seemed to notice what just happened. Everyone, even Mr. Schue and Kurt, looked away and pretended to be deaf. I didn't know if I can get more depressed but it turns out the musical's been cancelled. Or better, not cancelled, just the funding was revoked. Now the club has to raise the money, which means I have to walk around Lima and beg people for charity all afternoon.

That night, Kurt came over to our house. This has become a routine, because frankly, since Finn is always so rude to me, now I don't really like going to Kurt's. Which is a shame, because Carole makes the most delicious pie I've ever eaten. So there we are sitting on my bed. We have just finished studying, Kurt put his books down to my table, and started to kiss me. Usually these make out sessions are why I suffer through two hours of math homework day by day. But now I don't feel comfortable. So I said _„Kurt, can we talk?" „Why do you want to talk? Your lips are needed elsewhere." _I was really tempted to quit talking. My boyfriend is a lot sexier and more seductive than people give him credit for. _„Kurt, stop. This is serious." „Okay. What's wrong?" _he asked. _„Can you tell Finn to stop treating me like dirt? Because he's really starting to annoy me." „Blaine, honey we already talked about this. Finn says things, but sometimes his brain is not connected to his mouth. He's harmless." „That's what I first thought. But it's been weeks, Kurt. And it doesn't change."_ I kept pressing the subject. _„You know what? _Kurt proposed _„just give it a little more time. One week and if he's still doing it, I'll talk to him. Promise." „Alright. I guess that could work." _I answered half-heartedly. We continued to make out, but even that couldn't make me forget my problems.

Despite Kurt's numerous attempts to cheer me up. I was still depressed when he left. If Kurt had a mistake, that would be trusting people too much. He's too forgiving, gives people too many chances. Unfortunately, I'm not like that. So I decided to present my case before neutral eyes (okay, that sounds like I'm in court. I think I'm starting to talk like Kurt). I was thinking who I should tell. I excluded my parents, because I knew what their reaction would be. My father would say to be a man and shake it off, my mom's advice would be to be myself, and that way everyone will like me. Usually this works, but not now. I thought of my brother Cooper, but he lives in L.A., has crazy work schedule, furthermore he hasn't seen me for months. In the end I chose the one person I know I can always trust. Plus he goes to college in a different state and doesn't gossip. It's my friend Wes. When I was enrolled at Dalton, he took me under his wings. It was him who introduced me to the Warblers, and proposed I should be made lead soloist. He always gave me his honest opinion. Now that he left Dalton, I couldn't even imagine how the Warblers can function. _„Hey Blaine! How are you? It's been a long time." _he said when he picked it up. _„I'm fine. I called for your advice." _When he didn't say anything, I continued. _„There's this guy in my new school. He keeps picking on me. I mean at first I thought he just needs time to get to know me, but I'm in McKinley for a month now, and it's still the same. Do you think it's just me?" „Look, Blaine. I don't know nearly enough to judge, but if this guy continues to behave like this, I think you should tell someone." „It's not that easy. The guy Kurt's stepbrother, he's the star of the Glee Club and the favourite of the choir director. He's basically untouchable." „Then, I don't really know what to say. Maybe you should ask him why he hates you. But, another topic, you want to come visit me someday? I would love that." „Thanks for the offer. Perhaps next week. Anyway, I know how much the Warblers miss you. And I. I miss last year terribly." _I feet like I getting emotional. Again. _„I know you lie, Blaine. I heard what you said behind my back. But it was great talking to you." „It was great talking to you too. Hope I see you soon." _That was all I managed to say, before I hung up and crashed on my bed crying.

Although I was kind of depressed all week, I still prepared a song to at least cheer the others up. On Wednesday I performed Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. That song is pure joy, while I was singing it, I felt like all my worries are gone. I danced and jumped with everyone, when I finished, Rachel even suggested to take the number to Sectionals. Needless to say, Mr. Schue wasn't quite as much carried away by the idea as we were. So I can say that I once again proved how talented and valuable I am to the club. Plus, my day became even better, because the musical is back! All thanks to Kurt and his dad. Burt had convinced a couple of guys to pay for it, if they can put ads in the program. I saw the men, they are seriously creepy, but indeed very generous. When we closed the meeting, Finn asked Santana some weird questions about how loyal she is to us. By the next day it turned out he was worried for reason because Santana and Brittany left the club. They joined the newly-founded Troubletones with Mercedes and that other girl, Sugar Motta, or as Kurt put it „the girl with no talent but a rich father". What I didn't know is that Ms. Corcoran, their coach is actually Rachel's mother. Kurt told me yesterday, but looking back, I can't imagine how I didn't see it before, because they are so similar! Nevertheless, the Troubletones are really good. I think they are a serious threat to the New Directions at Sectionals. Too bad it's an all-girls club, otherwise I would consider joining, because this way I could get away from Finn and Ms. Corcoran is a much better vocal coach than Mr. Schue. I know if I would say this out loud, most people would hate me, but I think it's true. When I shared my idea with Kurt, he almost had a heart attack. He made me promise never to think of leaving again. Touching how loyal he is, given that he sung about two lines of solo in competitions in the two years he's been a member of New Directions.

Thursday night I went over to Artie's house. He invited Mike and me to play video games. Turns out they do this almost every week. It felt great to be included. After we finished playing we started talking about, of course, the New Directions. _„Does anyone else think we're screwed without the girls?" _asked Artie. _„You're probably right." _I answered. _„Guys, you have to a little bit more optimistic." _Mike contradicted us_ „We still have Rachel. If we have her, we can still win." „Don't you think that by doing the same thing every year at competitions, it's become a little repetitive?" _I kept pressing the issue. I realized I want to know how they feel about constantly being opressed by the mighty Finchel. Or is it just me? Am I the only one who's bothered by this? _„Well, it worked so far." _Mike answered _„I go get some more snacks." _He finished and left me alone with Artie. _„And what about you?" _I asked Artie. _„Me? To be honest you're not the only one with doubts, Blaine. I don't even understand why guys like Kurt or Tina don't say anything. I mean I get that Mike is okay with it, but he doesn't see it clearly." „What exactly?" „That you're right. We're becoming repetitve. We only won last Regionals because those homophobic judges couldn't see over two boys singing together. I mean you guys did acapella pop. That's genius, man. And look at how we burned at Nationals. It wasn't just the kiss but those original songs….even our voices couldn't save us from disaster." „But if you have such a strong opinion, why don't you say something?" _I had to ask this. _„Well, I know my place. Being in the chair makes me no leader. Nobody takes me seriously. I think you should do it" „I'm too new" _I answered _„and look how Finn treats me already." „Yeah, that sucks. But still, if you were our new male lead, I would not protest." „Thanks, Artie. That means a lot." _I knew I can never tell this to Kurt. He's too selfless to understand. But it's nice to know that some people are on the same mind as me.

The remainder of the week passed without significant events. I tried not to think about all the drama, so instead I spent my free time branstorming ideas to Sectionals with Kurt. I feel like our relationship is stronger than ever. I wonder if Kurt ever thought about taking it to the next level. Because I often found myself daydreaming about us losing the big V (with each other of course). I think I will try to investigate how Kurt's feeling about the matter. To change the subject, we have a new addition to the club. Rory Flanagan, an Irish exchange student, who's living with Brittany's family. He's a sophomore, he seems very nice. I really liked his audition, his rendition of Take care of yourself was so kind and sweet, and Rory looks so innocent. I hope he's not bullied very much, he seems kind of fragile, like a smaller version of Kurt (although not nearly as fashionable). To Finn's credit, he was the one who enlisted Rory, and I have to admit it was a great move. Rory even improvised a falsetto part at the end of his song, which made us smile and made Kurt panic. He behaved politely, but he was all stiff and I have seen fear in his eyes. I told him not to worry, considering how Mr. Schue never even notices Kurt's existence when he chooses soloists, so I hardly think Rory will fare better. But on the brighter side, the musical's premiere is next week, so from now on I spend all my free time practising because I want to do my best in the first theater performance in my life.

**A/N: In the next chapter ****comes the heavy stuff, so please stay with me!**


	5. The first time

**Author's Note: So, I'm back! This chapter is a little longer than usual, because there's so much going on. Mostly Klaine drama, first appearance of Sebastian (he will be back later, of course). Also from now on my updates will be rarer, because University has started. But I will do my best and try to update every 1 or 2 weeks. Please enjoy!  
**

The first time

Finally, it's time for the musical! It's Monday and I haven't slept all night, because today is the last rehearsal with costumes and everything, and Thursday night at 7 pm, we present West Side Story to anyone who was willing to buy tickets. My dad is on a business trip, so only my mom is going to come to see me. But the musical will be recorded, so my dad and my brother, Cooper will be able to watch it later. This afternoon, I was in the auditorium with Rachel and the directors, we were finishing the last touches on Tonight, my favourite song of the show. Rachel is born to play Maria so I really have to push myself to measure up to her. Fortunately Kurt helped me practice. Creepy, how he manages to sing the whole duet, guy and girl part, all by himself in the right key. And by creepy I mean unbelievable. Back to Rachel, my only problem with her is that she can't really pretend to be falling in love with me. I'm not surprised, I was having difficulties at first, because I have never really understood girls (lot of people think that every gay guy has only either female or other gay friends. Totally not true for me. I think I'm so used to male company that I will never be able to figure out the female mind). But I have a technique: everytime I'm doing a scene with Rachel I imagine Kurt in her place. Ii's not because I don't like her, it's just how it works for me. One time I said Kurt instead of Maria in one scene, and everybody looked at me with a strange look on their faces. It was so awkward. As we finished our song, Artie asked something weird. He wanted to know if we're virgins. I said yes, I confessed, because I'm no liar, I didn't want to pretend otherwise. Although I don't think that Artie's final advice which was basically „Go and have sex before the premier or else you're gonna suck" was a particularly good one, but I have to admit sex is on my mind for a couple of weeks now. Since our fight for the role of Tony, my relationship with Kurt was fairy tale-like. We haven't quarrelled in days now. I would love to take it to the next level but I really don't want to push Kurt into it. We'll do it when we're ready.

That night it turned out that Kurt is thinking about the same thing. I so love that our minds are connected like twins'. I'm sure he sensed what I'm on about. It must be pschychology. Anyway we had an interesting conversation about how we always just make out and never do more. If I'm right (which I positively am), he's sending me the signal „Let's do it soon, because I know you want to!" And he's right, I really want to.

Tuesday afternoon I went back to Dalton. Trent, my old roomate, has been nagging me for weeks to come and visit, and I finally found the time. I felt much better there than at McKinley. I kept trying to ignore the feeling but I just can't. I even sang with the Warblers. It was so fun, just like old times. After the number this new guy, Sebastian invited me for coffee. I accepted because he seemed really nice. He has very good voice as well. Then we started talking and suddenly I felt so small, because he's so cosmopolitan, he lived in Paris, it's amazing. In the end I gave him my number. I could use a good friend. After I left he immediately friended me on Facebook too. I must introduce him to Kurt. Sebastian is very professional, I think they would like each other. Kurt always keeps saying how much he would love to have an other gay friend to talk to. Speaking of other Sebastian, that night at 11 pm, my phone rang. I was half asleep when I answered it _„Hey Kurt, what's up, you forgot something?" _I assumed that my boyfriend was at the other end. _„Hello, Blaine Anderson, it's Sebastian." „Oh sorry, Sebastian, I thought you were someone else" „Doesn't matter. I just wanted to ask what you're doing tomorrow. Maybe we could meet." _He said. _„Yeah, I guess, why not." _I replied _„My boyfriend and I have coffee almost every afternoon in a place called the Lima Bean. You can join us, if you want." _Kurt wouldn't mind, I'm sure. _„I'd love to. I meet you there." „Great. Bye, Sebastian." _I hung up and went to sleep. I tell Kurt about this tomorrow.

Okay, I'm 100% sure that Kurt wants to tap me. I mean today, when I collected my history book for class, he came to my locker, and said things like „It's time to be adventurous" and „We're young so we have to try new things". I'm positive it's a sign. He wants more and I just love to be adventurous. So maybe I should try something tonight. It was still on my mind in the afternoon, when I was sitting in the Lima Bean, waiting for Kurt, who had a last minute costume change, so he had to stay late. While I was sipping my coffee, Sebastian came up to me. That reminded me, I totally forgot to tell Kurt about him. Although I realize now that I severely misjudged him, because he actively nagged me to cheat on Kurt with him. He put it like _„It doesn't bother you, doesn't bother me." _I was really taken aback. I would never cheat on anyone, that's the cheapest thing to do to someone's partner. I wanted to make him go away before Kurt sees him, but he asked me_ „You know Scandals? The gay bar in West Lima? We could go there. Don't you want to join me?" _I was about to refuse when Kurt showed up. I inroduced them to each other. Kurt's reaction was _„And how do we know Sebastian?" _with a voice that said „I'm pissed but I'm not going to act on it in front of a stranger". He linked his arm into mine, which was a sign that he sensed the danger. Normally he never does that in public, because he knows it freaks me out when people start to stare. Sebastian repeated his offer, I refused immediately, but to my surprise Kurt took it. I mean it's Wednesday, and Kurt doesn't really like to go to clubs and parties. I wonder why he did that. Anyway now I have to go too. I called my mother and lied that we just go out with the Glee guys, and I'll be home by midnight. I felt so guilty. I hate to lie, I'm actually a horrible liar, it was lucky that we just talked on the phone. I don't know how Kurt managed to get permission from his father. Probably he lied too.

That night, we parked in front of Scandals. Sebastian got us two fake IDs. I wonder where he got them so soon. Mine said I'm a 38-year-old man, named Travis McClain. I'm pretty sure, that's a character from a movie. Here I would like to point out that I only remember certain parts of the night. My recollection of events mostly came from Kurt. So we went in the bar. Surprisingly the doorman let us in, but I bet he knew we were cheating. Though I have to say Scandals was not so scandalous in my opinion, actually it was very basic and not flamboyant at all. Sebastian was already waiting for us. _„I don't like that guy." _Kurt said. _„He's harmless." _I tried to calm him down, because I felt that he's uncomfortable. 3 hours later I was wildly dancing. Considering that I didn't even want to come, so far I feel fantastic. I have a beer in my hand, which I thought was my third (Kurt later told me I actually drank seven beers. I have no idea how I managed to do that without throwing up or passing out. It's still legendary between us.) For a time I was dancing by myself or with Sebastian, who kept crawling into my personal space. It was really annoying. I kept winking at my boyfriend, flirting with him until he joined me. It was past midnight when we left, I was already late from my curfew, but I didn't care. At that moment I could only think about how much I wanted Kurt. He looked so sexy, so I made my move, because I thought he was okay with it. Turns out I was completely wrong. We had our biggest fight so far. Days later when I asked Kurt what happened after that, he told me I left him in the parking lot. The next thing I remember is that I'm sitting at the side of a road at 2 am. I threw up, then I realized I had no idea how to get home. My phone battery died, so I couldn't call anyone to come and pick me up. In the end I walked to the Lima Central Station (took me 1 hour) and waited for the first bus to Westerville, which departed at 4.05. I arrived home about 6 am. My mother was already waiting for me wide awake. _„Blaine Michael Anderson, where the hell have you been?" _She practically screamed at me. My head was literally exploding, I had the biggest hangover of my life. _„You know how worried I was?" _she continued _„I called the police." „Oh my god." _That was all I managed to say before collapsing on the sofa. _„Blaine, it's no joke. I don't know how I'm going to punish you yet, but be sure I will find something out. Now tell me what happened tonight." _So I spilled everything, from my first meeting with Sebastian at Dalton, through the Lima Bean incident to the Scandals fight. When I was done I noticed that I'm crying. _„I have to call Kurt:" _I realized. _„Blaine, stop." _my mother interrupted me. _„Wait for a moment, we're not done yet." „Mom, let me go, I have to fix this." _I was desperate. _„Well, now, you have to stay and suffer the consequences of your actions. You behaved horribly. You have any idea how Kurt must have felt? And since when do you drink so much? I thought your father and I taught you to be better than this." „I'm so sorry, but please Mom, let me go. Punish me all you want, just let me go.""Alright, you can go. You're grounded until Christmas and your father will hear about this." _That meant he's probably going to lecture me about teenage drinking and dapper behaviour, spiced with a couple of slaps to my face, but I couldn't care less. Don't get me wrong, my parents are not violent. We're just that kind of family. My father always says that Grandpa used to slap him when he behaved badly and some painful slaps teach Cooper and me how we should be responsible for our actions. Anyway I rushed to my room, and tried to call Kurt. He picked up, but was very cold to me. He just said _„I'm glad you arrived home safely. I looked for you for hours after you left me." _then hung up. I cut school that day I only went in for the musical. Before we started I haven't talked to my boyfriend, there was no time, we were too busy preparing, organizing a thank-you-for-the-direction party for Artie. Rachel told me that she too had a fight with Finn, also about sex. She approached it as a way to be a better actress. I'm not surprised that Finn was insulted by that.

At the premiere, my earlier excitement completely disappeared. I was sure I was going to suck, I kept screwing up the dance steps. My singing was quite good, though. However it seemed that the audience enjoyed it. They probably haven't noticed how distracted both Rachel and me were. But the rest of the cast was outstanding. After the curtain calls, I stayed late in the auditorium, because I wanted to practice. The others deserve that I do my best in the play. They worked so hard for it. I was dancing around when Kurt came in. He was truly great in the musical, his Officer Krupke was much funnier than in the original play. He got the biggest ovation of all the cast members. We talked about what happened last night. _„You know, I wanted to be your gay bar superstar, but I'm just a hopeless romantic." _he said with a sad smile. _„Kurt, don't say that. It was my fault, I should have known. Our first time shouldn't be like that." „And what about Sebastian?" _he asked. _„He doesn't mean anything to me." _I answered „_His compliments were flattering at first, but I never took him seriously. I thought he only wanted to be my friend, but now I told him to back off. You are the only one for me, Kurt, and you know that." „I realize that now. But Blaine, I was so proud of you tonight. You were amazing." „Thank you. And I want you to be." _Tears were coming to my eyes. Damn my overly sensitive heart. Then, we kissed each other. It was deep and passionate and I wanted it to go on forever. _„You take my breath away." _said Kurt when we parted _„And not just now, but always." „Listen, Artie organized an afterparty. You wanna go?" _I suggested. _„No, I want to go to your house."_

So we went back to my place. My mother was out with friends. We climbed the stairs and entered my room. _„Kurt, you know, we're only doing this, if you want to." „Blaine, stop worrying. I was dreaming about this moment for months." _That sentence surprised me. So I wasn't completely wrong about suspecting how much Kurt wants to have sex. And then we did it. Twice, actually. It was wonderful, magical, I loved every minute of it. I read everything about it on the Internet before, but it was so much different, to really putting the words into action, so to speak. Next morning, I woke up at 7 am. Kurt was still sleeping next to me. He looked so much younger, but perfect for me. I'm luckiest guy on the planet. I went down to the kitchen, made breakfast for us. When I arrived back to the room, Kurt was already awake. _„Oh, you made breakfast" _he said _„we're starting to behave like a married couple." „I hope you don't mind that?" _I teased him. _„Of course not. Speaking of life as a married couple, I want to take a shower. Care to join me?" _Oh, my God, is this real? I think my eyes must have been so wide, because Kurt started laughing. This was a new and exciting side of him I've never seen before. Apparently he can still surprise me. _„So?" _he repeated. _„Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world." _I answered and I ran after him to the bathroom, thinking that this might just be the best day of my life so far.

**A/N: Liked it? ****I wouldn't mind some reviews :))**


End file.
